Miko vs Miko
by Neo Staff
Summary: Kikyo has finally had enough of Kagome, and Kagome enough of Kikyo. So now they are going to have their one and only battle, and it will determine who will live…and who will not. Inuyasha, of course, is pissed off…but still…why? No one will be able to
1. Chapter 1

_**Miko vs. Miko**_

_**By: Neo Staff**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)_

_Summery: Kikyo has finally had enough of Kagome, and Kagome enough of Kikyo. So now they are going to have their one and only battle, and it will determine who will live…and who will not. Inuyasha, of course, is pissed off…but still…why? No one will be able to help the two Mikos in any way so they are on their own. So what happens in the battle when Kagome realizes that if Kikyo dies, then Inuyasha will never get over it? Will she give up everything to put Kikyo back into flesh, just for Inuyasha sake?_

It was night and quiet. Nothing stirred. Well, nothing except one person. He jumped from one tree to another, silently, following a scent he knew. He had been woken in the middle of the night by one of her soul catchers and knew that she was near. Jumping out of the hut, he had run off into the trees, not knowing that he had been being watch by a pair of brown eyes.

'Inuyasha…' the girl with chocolate eyes thought. 'Why? She is dead…why follow her?'

But, as this was only thought, Inuyasha never heard. Still running through the trees, though, he did know that Kagome, the chocolate eyed girl, would be hurt in the morning when she found him gone. But at the moment, that thought was not very prominent in his mind. Only Kikyo, the undead women that he was again searching for, was on his mind.

'She has to be close,' he thought, looking around in the trees as he jumped past them. 'Her scent is stronger here…so where is she?'

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out as he entered a clearing. "Kikyo?" he called softer.

"Here, Inuyasha." She said softly, appearing in a tree in front of him. "I knew that you would follow."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said again, stepping closer to her. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"To take you to hell of course." She answered, also stepping closer and, unknown to Inuyasha, starting to rip a hole in the earth, providing a passage to hell. "It is time that you fulfill you promise to me and follow me to hell."

Inuyasha stood motionless, wondering what to do. The last time this had happened, Kikyo had put a spell on him to keep him from leaving, and Kagome had been there to stop the whole thing. This time, though, Kikyo left him spelless…and Kagome was far away, asleep in her sleeping bag…or so they both thought.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said again, not moving this time. "Why now? We haven't defeated Naraku yet. Can't this wait till then?"

Kikyo laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh that sent a chill down Inuyasha, and another's, backs.

"No, Inuyasha, it cannot." Kikyo said, again stepping closer to him. "You are getting to close to that Kagome child and I do not like that. What do you see in her, Inuyasha? She looks like me in almost every way, she is not as powerful as me, yet, but she could have been. If only you were not going to hell with me, she would have grown strong as she stayed by your side. But, as it is, that is not the case. She will wither and die, with no one to protect her!" and with that Kikyo closed the space between her and Inuyasha, opening the rift as she did.

"NO!" the cry broke through the air, just as the arrow did through Kikyo's sleeve. "You won't touch him!" came the voice again.

"And what are you to do, Kagome? Your aim is poor, you shall never strike me. And your powers? They are useless." Kikyo again laughed, this time softly though.

"So?" Kagome shot back, stepping out of the trees. "I may not be able to now, but I will soon! All I need is training."

Kikyo, who had grown silent, smiled now and stepped toward Kagome.

"Don't…" Inuyasha began, also turning. But he was stopped and silenced by Kikyo.

"You," she said. "Will not interfere."

Kagome glared at Kikyo, knowing she could do the same to her if she wanted to. Once Kikyo was only a few feet away from Kagome, she stopped.

"What makes you think," she started. "That even with all of the training you could get, that you would ever be able to beat me?"

Kagome, who was by now more angry then she was scared, retorted, "Because, I am not an undead Miko who relies on the souls of the dead to live! And, unlike you, I…" she glanced at Inuyasha and blushed. "I love him more then you do." She said and paused, letting out a small breath before she continued. "And I can still grow in power. You are stuck with what power you had before you died."

Kikyo frowned. How had this…this…this…_girl_…know that? Kikyo had only thought that she and Naraku knew this. But another?

'She must be guessing…' Kikyo reasoned, and then she saw Kagome glance her over. 'Yes, she is guessing. She doesn't know that she is right.'

"And what would you know?" Kikyo said. "You did not even know that you were a Miko until you were told. Your powers have been dormant for so long, they are still new even now."

Kagome, who was, by now, absolutely confused, said, "Well it's not my fault that they were like that! It's not like I was the one to make that go that way!"

Kikyo laughed, again, and said, "No, but you are the one who did not awaken them. Or, should I say, that you did not mean to awaken them. You had to be put into a near death situation before they surfaced."

Kagome knew that Kikyo was only going off topic to distract her. But from what? Then, as if on cue, Kikyo's Shikigammi came up behind Kagome and wrapped themselves around her.

"You think that you are better then me? Fine, we shall see." Kikyo turned and started to walk away, soon becoming hidden in the trees once more.

"I shall come back," came her voice. "In one year. It is on this day, in one year, that we shall duel. The victor shall live…and the looser shall lose their soul!"

Kagome's blood ran cold, and Inuyasha was ripped in two. Either he lost Kikyo, the women he use to love…or he lost Kagome…the one he loved now…

'What am I talking about?' he thought. 'What…what does this mean?'

But he was cut off from his thoughts as Kikyo released the spell she had cast over him and Kagome from her Shikigammi. As Kagome had been lifted up, higher and higher off the ground with every of Kikyo's words, she expected to fall hard to earth. But, no, she felt herself land on a something soft.

"Kirara!" Kagome said, hugging the neko around the next. "Thanks for saving me." She whispered.

Kirara mewed and looked over at Inuyasha, who, though released from the spell, still did not move.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, sliding from Kirara's back.. "Can…can we please go back now?"

Inuyasha looked over at her, a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "Sure. Let's…let's go. Kirara?"

Kirara took off back to the camp, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the clearing. But once again, Inuyasha didn't move.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again, walking towards him. "Please, let's get back to the others…then…to the village…and…Kaede."

Inuyasha winced at the name, knowing why Kagome wanted to get to her. She needed to start her training…to either kill Kikyo…or to be killed.

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome climbed onto his back. After another moment of hesitation, he jumped back into the trees, heading back the way he had come.

A/N: RandR please! First off, thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! I hope you like this fic to, and I hope you can read my other ones! Thanks again! Oh, and sorry about the other stories where I said I needed 7 reviews before I updated…I also have them on so…w/e. Anyways, if you don't like that's ok, some do and some don't. - kk, once again, I hope you like these fanfics!

Oh, and just to tell ya all, I will also be posting this story, and all of my other ones,again on another site called Media Miner . org (take out the spaces of course) And I'm under the name Nene-Chan!Look for it there! It'll have a lemon there soon, just to let ya in on that secret! Also, since I've started this fic before and it had a different...uh...well, it was different. Anyways, I'm going to post that one to! I'll have it named something else, of course, but whatever! I'll tell you in another chapter what I call it, kk? Thanks if you read it!

Love ya alls!

Nene-Chan (Neo Staff on


	2. Chapter 2

Before

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again, walking towards him. "Please, let's get back to the others…then…to the village…and…Kaeda."

Inuyasha winced at the name, knowing why Kagome wanted to get to her. She needed to start her training…to either kill Kikyo…or to be killed.

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome climbed onto his back. After another moment of hesitation, he jumped back into the trees, heading back the way he had come.

Now

They weren't far from Kaeda's hut when Inuyasha remember something Kagome had said. Something that, right at that moment, Kagome was hoping he _hadn't_ heard, or, if he had, wasn't remembering. To bad for her, Inuyasha was burning to have his question answered.

"Kagome?" he said and felt the girl tighten her grip slightly, expecting the worst.

"Um…yes Inuyasha?" she said, no louder then a whisper.

"Did you mean…What you said to Kikyo?" he didn't dare look at her lest he lose his nerve, or miss a step and fall.

"I don't know…what you're talking about." She stuttered. "Which part?"

Inuyasha growled, knowing that she knew perfectly well what he was talking about. But…if she was avoiding it then maybe…she did like him…or was she just stuttering because she was embarrassed that she had lied?

"Nothing." Inuyasha said after a few moments of thinking. "Just forget it."

Silence, a very awkward silence, followed. But Kagome, knowing that she had hurt Inuyasha badly, decided that it was time to fess up.. If he didn't return her feeling, fine, she might die in a year anyways, so it didn't matter. And if she didn't die…well, she'd think of that then.

"Yes," she whispered finally, and Inuyasha faltered in a jump and landed near the God tree.

"What?" he said, his heart starting to race.

"I said yes…in answer to your question…yes, I meant it…" she tried to slid from Inuyasha grasp, but he held onto her and she couldn't move off of him.

"Really?" he said. "You're not…joking about loving me?"

They both blushed and Kagome had to fight back a sob. Inuyasha sounded so…she didn't know, but he didn't really sound happy.

"No I'm…I'm not joking. Inuyasha I really do…" but she was cut off by Inuyasha suddenly dropping her and for a split second she anticipated the worst. But instead of Inuyasha telling her to piss of and never look at him again, he turned around quickly, grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and gave her the most mind blowing kiss.

It was nothing like the one time that she and Hojo had kissed, which had been accident. Then she had felt dull and slightly disgusted. Now she felt so many happy, new emotions that all she could do was kiss Inuyasha back and run a hand up to stroke a fuzzy little ear.

Inuyasha pulled away after a moment, when air became something they both needed. But no sooner had he even slightly taken a panting breath that Kagome whispered, "No." and pulled him back. But, then again, he wasn't complaining.

Tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, he pulled Kagome tighter against him, wanting more contact. Kagome didn't object either and a small gasp escaped her as she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. That little gasp, though, only allowed Inuyasha more access, and a chance to taste her. Their tongues waged a silent war, each wanting the other to submit. But it was Kagome who lost. With a triumphant growl, which made Kagome shiver happily, Inuyasha pulled back and licked her slightly swollen lips.

They were both panting by now, from lack of air and…other things. Finally, looking up into Inuyasha's eyes and blushing Kagome said, "Wow…just…wow…" Inuyasha laughed slightly and stole a quick kiss.

"Kagome…I love you to…" she smiled so brilliantly then that Inuyasha felt that nothing could ruin this moment. Well, nothing except three very annoying people who he knew were probably close by.

"What are you looking around for?" Kagome said, leaning her head on his chest as they just stood there, happy in each others embrace.

"I thought that Miroku and Sango and that brat would be here." He said, sniffing the air. But they weren't. He smiled then, really smiled, and pulled Kagome's head up to give her another kiss. "Score for Inuyasha." He said.

She only giggled to this and said, "We better go get to the others before they worry." Though, she really wouldn't object to staying where she was for a bit longer.

Inuyasha, though, only gave her an evil smile and leaned down to give her next a little nibble. He wanted to see…really wanted to see if she wanted to be with him. If she could even become his mate. When she gasped and leaned her head back to give him more access, he had his answer.

"S…stop…Inuyasha…" she said, panting. "Someone will…mmm…will hear…mmm…that feels so good…"

"Then why stop?" Inuyasha asked. "And who would hear us?" but Kagome didn't answer, only tried to glare at him. "Fine," he said. "But first I have to…to do something."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Have to do what?"

"It's a…a demon thing." He said, trying not to blush. He wanted to mark her, even though he couldn't mate with her yet. But if he did mark her that would show that she was his mate, or intended mate in this case.

"What?" Kagome asked again, almost ready to glare at him. What did he want to do? She blushed as she thought what it might be.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing there was no getting around this. "I want to…to mark you. Demons, some anyways, call it a Love Bite…it shows you're that demons mate…or intended."

They both blushed fiercely, so much it looked like their faces glowed. But Kagome, knowing that there was no one else she would rather be engaged to, juts nodded and leaned her head back again.

Taking the hint, though he didn't wan to hurt her, he leaned over her, just like a vampire, and bit her right where neck and shoulder met. Though she tried not to jerk it was hard but all she did was shudder at the slight pain. It really hurt to have a demon's fangs go into your neck! But the pain was quickly replaced by a burning fire that was Inuyasha tongue as he lapped at the spot, his salvia helping to quickly heal it into the mark of a demon to his mate.

"Fine," he repeated after a few moments. "Don't want to give any of them a heart attack do we?" he only smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes and touched the spot he had bitten. And indeed there was something there, something that felt like a tattoo that was risen up.

"What does it say?" she asked. "Or look like?" and when Inuyasha blushed she thought that she wouldn't like the answer.

"My name…in old Japanese symbols." And when she didn't yell at him he looked closer at her face.

"So you really did mark me." She giggled. "Now if anyone says you're name isn't on me I just show them this!" and all of the sudden they were both laughing at something they both didn't find funny, but it relieved some of the stress of what had happened not an hour before.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha said, as they recovered themselves. But instead of turning around to let her onto his back, he swept her up bridal style, which only made her blush even more, and took off again.

'Soon,' Inuyasha thought. 'Soon I can take he as my true mate…after this whole deal with Kikyo is taken care of anyways.'

A/N: OMG, fluffiness! Aww, isn't it just cute? Lol, hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon!

--Nene

p.s. read my other fics and RandR!


	3. Chapter 3

'Soon,' Inuyasha thought. 'Soon I can take her as my true mate…after this whole deal with Kikyo is taken care of anyways.'

It took Inuyasha a second to find the direction that they needed to go. But it was only a second, and then he jumped off, Kagome in his arms, jumping off into the darkness of the night that had fallen around them suddenly.

"Do you think that they will be very worried that we were gone?" She asked quietly as they landed a few feet from the entrance of the hut.

"I hope so," Inuyasha said, making Kagome stare at him. But he only shrugged and said, "It'll give me a reason to hit that monk if he makes a comment." And Kagome laughed.

"Come on," Inuyasha whispered as they were a few inches from the door. "They're all asleep right now." And, without looking at Kagome he said, "We'll tell them in the morning, ok?"

"Um, yeah, ok." Kagome said, a deep feeling of dread coming over her. It wasn't that she was afraid of Kikyo or anything, or the fight, but of what Inuyasha would do and say after it. What if she died? What if Kikyo did? Either way, she knew that Inuyasha would never be the same.

"Shh." Inuyasha shushed, and they entered the hut, crept to where they slept and lay down. As she was about to drift off she heard Inuyasha say, "Good night, Kagome." She smiled.

"Night night, Inuyasha." She said back, and sleep claimed her.

(That morning)

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were woke rather early by the cry of, "Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" and Kagome was immediately hit with a rather large ball of fluff.

"Morning to you to Shippou." Kagome said, taking him off of her before wrapping him in a hug. "Did you sleep ok last night?"

Shippou opened his mouth to say something but it was Miroku who said, "We were very worried, but I think that you two had a rather nice night, didn't you?"

A piece of unburned wood made contact with Miroku's head, making a small crunch like sound, and he fell backwards, a large bump rising.

"Shut it." Inuyasha said, glaring and growling I his direction. "You're such an idiot."

"So…where _were_ you two last night?" Sango suddenly asked, trying to make herself sound as innocent as possible.

Inuyasha was about to growl something out to her to but Kagome said, "Wanna go take a hot spring dip Sango? We can always _sit_ for a while and talk." As she said the word, Inuyasha came crashing into the floor, curses flying form his mouth.

Sango, confused at first, smiled then and said ,"Sure Kagome-chan, let's just get our swits, or is it suites?"

Kagome, laughing slightly as she got the swimming suits out said, "It's suits. Swimming suits really, but suits works to." They both left, their laughter dieing as they got farther away from the hut.

"I wanna go with them!" Shippou said, and for a moment he rummaged in Kagome's pack as well, pulling his suit out to before he raced out the door. It had been a long time since Kagome had bought them and brought them here, but Shippou was still always slightly amazed at them and the way they felt.

"So what did happen between you two?" Miroku asked again.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said, turning away slightly. "Just shut up."

"Ah, so you kissed her?"

"No!"

"After you saw Kikyo or before?"

"Neither!"

"Before then. Was it a nice long kiss?"

"Shut up already!"

"Yep, and I'm guessing that you almost asked her to marry…well, no, demons don't marry do they? They mate…"

"I swear. Miroku, I will feel no regret in killing you!"

"Well that settles it, you love her!"

"…"

"I was right! Aww, Inuyasha is in love with Kagome-sama!"

"…"

"Not talking because I'm right? Or because it's the truth? Or because I'm not lying?"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked quietly, which slightly took Miroku by surprise, as he had never heard Inuyasha's voice this soft.

"Well," He started. "I am a monk…" Inuyasha chocked and said something that sounded like 'bullshit' so Miroku said, "Fine, think what you want. I do know these things though, so if you have any questions, feel free to tell me."

For a moment neither boy spoke, Inuyasha facing a wall and Miroku looking out into the open sunlight filtering in from the open door.

"What if…I don't want to hurt her?" Inuyasha asked, taking Miroku by surprise. There were many ways that Inuyasha could hurt her, so which did he mean?

"In which way, Inuyasha?" he asked, so he could better help his friend. "Mentally? Physically? Sexually?"

Inuyasha chocked slightly at the last one and said, "No! I meant…I don't want to make her cry or anything. And I would never hurt her physically, I couldn't…"

"To the second thing, you can't know that. What about when you're a demon?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, but he wasn't able to see his face still. "You wouldn't be able to control yourself and you might hurt her on accident, or even on purpose."

When Miroku still didn't receive a response to this he went on, thinking that Inuyasha must have been thinking as well.

"And to the first: Stop seeing Kikyo. Stop going after her, stop talking about her around Kagome as much as you can. Let her go home more, don't tell her stupid things like her tests are stupid or call her stupid. Be nice to her, touch her softly, kiss her, lay her down and…" another block of wood came into contact with his head. "Ow! Fine, just be nice to her. Especially about Kikyo"

"It doesn't matter about Kikyo for now." Inuyasha said. "She's not going to come by for a year I think." Miroku didn't say anything but Inuyasha could smell shock coming off of him. "She's going to give Kagome a year to train and get herself stronger…before she and Kikyo fight…to the death."

"How did Kagome take it?" Miroku asked finally.

"Like Kagome does. She was a fighter until Kikyo left then she got really afraid, I smelt it all over her." He sighed, remembering the foul stench. "We need to get Kaeda to train her…and quickly, she only has a year."

"You mean you both only have a year. Maybe." Miroku said, talking on a serious tone. "And you had better make it a good one for her, what if she's killed in that fight?" Inuyasha suppressed the urge to scream that nothing would happen to her, but he knew otherwise at that moment. Kikyo was a much better fighter and miko then Kagome was, but it was only experience wise. Kagome would toughen up…or die trying…

A/N: Short, I know, most of these chapters are, but oh well, at least it's a chapter! Anyways, please check out my forum! It's so lonely, it wants ppl to post in it! (And so do I) Anyways, thx to all of you who do, ja ne!

--Nene


End file.
